


I'll Be waiting... You're worth waiting for.

by ItIsI1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arrogant Scott, F/M, Multi, Protective Derek, best friend stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsI1/pseuds/ItIsI1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott become roommates in College<br/>Scott is an arrogant spoilt brat but Derek puts up with all that…. Takes it all in and never complains.<br/>Well it’s not like he has any choice there…. ‘cause if you love someone that much, you just gotta<br/>stand by and pray that one day, they’d love you back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The awkward; Meetig Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I apologise for any errors...I have no beta reader... it's all me... this is my first work so have mercy :D

$$

Scott McCall is a lucky guy…. A son to one of the richest men of the state, valedictorian of Beacon Hills High…  
Soon to be NBA basket ball star…. Owner of the latest brand of S.U.V in town…. In deed he’s on top of the  
world…. Now it’s time to face the next chapter of his life… it’s time to go to college… in NEW YORK! And  
Scott can’t be any happier,,,, everything’s going just fine. Now he’s ready to leave for college, his bags are  
packed and he’s about to head out, leaving his beloved town Beacon Hills,

“ I totally ruled Beacon Hills” he whispers to himself under his breath as he tucks the last of his clothes into  
the duffel bag….  
“Honey, are you set” Melissa calls from downstairs.

“Yep, mom” Scott answers as he jogs down the stairs to meet his waiting mom.

“C’mon honey, your flight leaves in a half hour, you don’t wanna miss your flight do you?”

“Oh no… don’t worry mom, we’re gonna get there just in time”

“your dad said ‘hello’, said he couldn’t make it to the airport “

“Yeah, I’m not surprised, I mean it’s dad we are talking about here”, he shrugs

“Honey, don’t take it personally, you know your dad” Melissa coos

“Forget it mom, I should get going… Stiles‘already at the airport, he texted me awhile ago”

“Okay, hon.”  
With that, Melissa grabs her keys from the coffee table and drove her son to the airport.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 

“Hey, Stiles” Scott greets his best friend as he steps out of his mom’s car

“Hey,” Stiles hollers

“Hi Mrs. McCall”

“Hey boys, gotta hurry, your flight leaves in five”

“Be good boys, okay? College is not high school!”

“Yes ma’am!” the boys chorus as they hurry to catch their flight

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

They reach their new school and hurry to check in with the dorm manager to get information and access  
to their new rooms.

“I can’t believe we are not gonna be roommates” Stiles says, breathless as they jug up the stairs.

“Me neither” Scott shrugs

“Are you kidding me? You are the one who came up with this crazy idea of being free and seeing the world  
and mingling and not being tied down” Stiles accuses

“Yeah, well… y’know, you and I go way back, I just don’t like being stuck”.

“Are you saying you are tired of being my friend?” Stiles asks, half jokingly

“Dude it feels like we are a married couple. C’mon, You know you’re always gonna be my best bud. BFF,  
right? I just wanna meet new people is all”

“is that why you insisted we live in a damn dorm? ‘Cause y’know, money has never been the problem”

“Of cour-“  
Scott was cut off by a hunky guy bumping into him and before he knew it he was falling back down the  
stairs. Except, he never made it down because the huge dude was holding his hand, firmly. Scott regains  
his stability as a pair of green eyes stares at him, almost worried.

“Dude, don’t you watch where you are going?” Scott barks.

“Hey, you are the one that bumped into me”, the strange guy protests

“Are you kidding me? You almost pushed me down-”

“It’s not my fault you are light” the strange dude cuts him off

 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah…that’s right-“

“Can you guys stop all these please?”, Stiles intervenes.  
They both stop yelling to look at him

“hey big guy, you almost threw my best friend down the stairs and you are here arguing about whose  
fault it is? Unbelievable!”

“Yeah… uhm.. You’re right. I’m sorry, I’m having a really bad day” the hunky dude says, actually looking  
apologetic

“Sorry, my ass”, Scott snarls and walks off. Stiles follows suit.

“Nice meeting you”, the huge dude mutters to himself as he watched them disappear into the hall filled  
with students walking to and fro.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Scott jugs up the stairs of the dorm house, excited to meet his new roommate. His phone beeps ,  
notifying him of a new text message.  
Stiles.

06:30pm  
Hey just met my new roommate, name’s Isaac Lihue, Lahaayie, or whatever. Didn’t really catch  
his last name… but I think he’s cool.

 

‘Great’ he thinks.

‘Mine better behave’  
He gets to the dorm room labeled ‘16’. He knocks and waits for whoever it is to open the damn door.  
What he didn’t expect was the man who comes to open the door for him. The huge dude from the  
stairs earlier.

“Hey-“

“You-“ he stops himself and checks the booklet he was holding hoping he’s at the wrong door.  
But well, good luck with that.

“Wait, you live here?” Scott manages to get out.

“Yeah… uhm… pretty much” the other man replies, looking surprised himself

“Great! Well then, I’m asking for another roommate then” Scott says almost to himself

“Wait, you are my roommate?” the other man asks.

“Well, not anymore” Scott says as he pulls out his cell phone and started dialing the dorm manager

“Hello, Mr.---“

“Deaton, yeah”

“I want a new roommate because I definitely don’t like the one you assigned to me”

"What, you don’t like Derek? Have you even met him yet?”  
Oh. Derek. Derek’s his name? Well at least he got a name. Scott’s gonna stop thinking about him  
as the huge dude from now.

“Yeah… I have and It wasn’t pretty”

“Point is, I need a roommate, but definitely not this one”

“I’m sorry Mr. McCall but unless there’s some kind of physical abuse like violence, sexual harassment  
or things that relate to that, you can’t just t request for a new roommate”

“Wait, are you saying-…. Hey I need a new roomie and that’s that”

“Well, I’m sorry Mr. McCall but that cannot happen unless you give me a good reason ”

“I don’t need any more reason, I don’t like the dude, ain’t that enough?

“I’m sorry Mr. McCall-“

“Sorry? Do you know who my father is? If you really know who my father is, you’d be more than sorry”

“I’m sorry Mr. McCall but I’m not threatened by that, you seem like you always get what you want at home  
but I’ve got news for you kid, this is not your home, and this is not high school anymore and here? You don’t  
always get what you want.. Now if you’d excuse me, I have other pressing issues to attend to, good night  
Mr. McCall” and with that Deaton hangs up on him

 

Scott looks back only to see Derek watching him. Oh great, so he’s been listening to all these? Just great.  
Hasn’t he heard about space before? Well, more reason to dislike the guy.

“What the hell are you staring at?”

“You know, you don’t have to like me, man” Derek offers, ignoring the question

“Good, ‘cause I don’t” Scott retorts curtly  
He refuses to go inside. Just stays there and leans his back on the wall. He starts typing away on his iphone.  
Texting Stiles.

Scott***Hey man. I think this livin in a drm thin is a bad idea. I don’t even get to choose a roommate

Stiles***wht happnd, you dnt like ur roomie?

Scott***He almost pushed me down the stairs earlier today and now he’s my roommate? Of course  
I like him more than everyone else in the whole wide world

Stiles***Wait, you mean Mr. Hunky McHuge is your new roomie? Tell me something

Scott*** Man, His name is Derek. Stop with the nickname thing… hes not that huge

Stiles*** whatever man, I really think this is fate. Just look at it man… the stairs and then now your roomie?

Scott*** God Stiles, I’m not talkin to you in a week

 

And with that he tucks the mobile into his bag.

“Hey, don’t do that, I thought I already apologized for…earlier” Derek says

“Well whatever man. It’s not like I have much choice here” Scott shrugs

“It’s getting cold out here, care to come inside?” Derek offers

“Well, are you gonna invite me into my room? He half-jokes, ignoring the last message from Stiles.

“If I have to”, Derek defends.

“Kay then”

“I’m Derek by the way”

“So, I’ve heard”

“Right, so you’re gonna tell me your name?”

“Scott, I’m Scott” Scott says and Derek nods. And with that they both went inside.

“Okay, that’s your bed, there’s the bathroom, the mini kitchen, and the reading area” Derek says as he walks  
towards his bed.  
Scott just nods as he takes a look around. It’s quite a big room… kinda like a mini house

“Goodnight,…..Scott” Derek says as he burrows under the sheets.

‘Right’ Scott thinks, but he doesn’t say it back.  
He sighs and brings out his cell phone and reads Stiles’ message and smirks:

OF COURSE, YOU ARE ~_~

He smirks and puts the phone away and gets ready for bed…Maybe this isn’t such a bad idea after all.


	2. Friends.... Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey so far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is,  
> warning: I was in a bad mood when I wrote this; failed an aptitude test actually

Derek was up and ironing his clothes when Scott woke up by 10:00 am. He rubbed at his hazy  
eyes and winced at the bright sunlight that penetrated through the window. Derek noticed  
that his new roommate was awake and greeted

“Good morning sunshine”

“Don’t call me that, like ever” Scott grunted out still tired from waking up.

“Sorry, my bad” Derek surrendered

“What time is it” Scott asked, getting up and stretching his muscles

“Umm… ten o’clock?” Derek offered, pressing the last of his clothes

“Seriously and you couldn’t have woken me up like two hours ago? Dude, are you nuts? My  
work-out period is almost over” Scott barked, feeling very angry

“Didn’t know that was one of my jobs as a roommate” Derek threw back

“Fuck you man” Scott almost shouted. Derek winced at that. He dropped the iron on the  
ironing table and sighed deeply. He turned and sat on the stool nearby and just looked at  
Scott for a while. Scott was rummaging through his bag and muttering a couple ‘shits’ and  
‘fucks’ to himself when Derek spoke up. 

“y’know, it doesn’t have to be this way with us” Derek said calmly

 

“You and I got off on the wrong foot but that doesn’t necessarily mean that we should always  
be fighting. Y’know I think we are gonna be stuck with each other for a long time, a semester  
to say the least but right now I think we gotta make this work, we should put yesterday aside  
and try to start over, get to know each other instead of fighting like a married couple” The last  
part earned him a glare from Scott but he went on nonetheless.

“I think we might even find out we got a lot in common, you might find out am not as disgusting  
as you think I am now.”

“This…” he motioned between the two of them “isn’t gonna solve a thing so let’s just be a little  
more mature and get along, okay?” he finished

“Whatever dude” Scott replied nonchalantly

“So, does that mean we are calling a truce?” Derek asked hopefully

“Yeah… let’s do it, it’s better than having to throw you out eventually” Scott said half jokingly,  
earning a laugh from Derek. Oh so the guy could joke? Not bad at all

“So, let’s start over… hello, my name is Derek-“

“Dude, seriously?” Scott cut him off incredulously

“Just go on with it, you are ruining our fresh start” Derek says feigning annoyance

“Okay whatever dude…. I’m Scott” Scott said wanting more than anything to get this over with.

“Uhm…. I’m studying Law here at the legal department” Derek said

“What?” Scott never saw that one coming. 

“You’re studying law? Now what else is not a coincidence here?” he asked aghast

“Wait,,,” Derek tried to wrap his mind around it too

“You mean you are in the faculty of Law too?” Derek asked amazed

“What do you think?” Scott smirked at him

“Wow, dude.. I don’t know what to say to-“ Derek said as Scott cut him off

“Please don’t say it’s fate if you don’t wanna get your ass kicked”

“Oh yeah? You think you can kick my ass?” Derek asked, eyebrows raised

“Yep, totally, don’t you think that because you are butch, everybody would be afraid of you, sorry  
man, you are not that butch, and besides, I can take you without even staggering” Scott said  
with probably too much confidence

“Dude don’t try your luck..” Derek advised

“Try my luck huh? I think I have to show you something” Scott said as he lunched himself on Derek  
and that’s how they started to wrestle in their little dorm room. Even though Scott took Derek by  
surprise, the bigger man was able to establish his greater strength by turning Scott swiftly so that  
he was the one on top. Scott struggled for a while under Derek. They ended up trashing their room  
that was well kept a while ago. Still, Scott wasn’t able to get the upper hand. Derek held him still  
and leaned down towards Scott and for a moment Scott thought Derek was actually going to kiss  
him, he panicked but then Derek’s mouth was coming closer to his ears.

“Seems like I’m stronger than you after all” Derek whispered almost seductively to his ears. A  
shiver ran down Scott’s back.

“Get off of me, dude!” he growled. Derek smirked and got up, leaving Scott on the floor panting  
and wondering what just happened to him. He can’t be possibly turned on by this annoying dude.  
No, something must be off. ‘Dude’s gotta go get laid, God, it’s been ages’ he thought. Only in  
the world of Scott McCall is 4 days without sex referred to as ‘ages’.

“So, are you gonna come over here and play some video games with me, or you’re just gonna lie  
there and sulk?” Derek said, pulling him out from wherever his tricky mind had tricked him to

“Hey, man I don’t sulk” 

“Yes, you do” Derek smirked and damn it if the way his lips quirked didn’t send an unwanted  
message to Scott’s crotch. Hey man, pull it together.

“No, I don’t”

“Then come and play Avengers with me, let’s see how strong you really are” Derek challenged.  
Scott reluctantly got up. After all he’s got a rep to establish here. This guy really thinks he’s got it all?  
Now he’s gonna get his ass kicked. Scot smirked. Not even Stiles can compete with him in this  
game, who does this Derek even think he is?

They played for about half an hour but Derek’s not won a single game. Scott was smirking like a  
predator toying with it’s prey. He looks over at Derek, the dude’s frowning in concentration , trying  
to win just one game. That’s kind of adorable , not that Scott would ever admit it out loud. Well, the  
dude is cute, he’s gotta give him that. He shot and killed one of Derek’s men and Derek frowns even  
deeper making the smaller man burst out laughing. He was still recovering from his laughter when-

“Yahoo” Derek shouted

“I won!” Derek said proud of himself. Scott looks up, a little disappointed by Derek winning. 

“C’mon I wouldn’t be so happy being 14 points below” Scott said, smirking

“Yeah… well, you are good at this, I’d give you that-“  
And just then, there was a knock at the door.

“Coming!” Derek hollered as he rushed to the door to welcome their unexpected guest. He swings  
the door open to find Stiles waiting at the door, grinning.

“Hey” he said

“Hey, man” Stiles said feeling awkward

“Well, that’s a friendlier than I expected” Derek said, relieved that Stiles’ taking the surprise better  
than Scott.

“Duh! I’m not Scott, the guy is my best friend but he can be a thick headed jerk sometimes” Stiles  
said matter-of-factly

“Sometimes?” Derek asked him with an expression like that you give a 2 year old

“okay, most times then” Stiles corrected.

“Stiles?” they both look into the room to see Scott standing beside Derek.

“Hey Scott, I was catching up with Derek here, looks like you’re already settled in” Stiles said as he  
Wal  
ked inside. Seeing the haphazard room, he halts and smirks at the mess the two men made  
of the room

“Well maybe not entirely settled in” he sighed

“What happened here, Scott?”

“Nothing …just a little politics…” Scott answered

“Hmm…. Politics, hm do I even wanna know?” Stiles said mostly to himself. Derek chuckled as he  
went to his bed and picked a small book and started to read.

“What do you want, Stiles?” Scott asked glaring at him.

“Well, I just settled in with Isaac and I came to check on your, y’know see how my best friend’s  
doing?”

“Well, I’m good. I really need to go make a few friends and borrow a few notes… y’know,”  
Scott said

 

“you mean, the punishment of not starting school on time?” Stiles asked sarcastically

“Yep, you always gonna blame me for that aren’t you? Fuck Stiles, I just needed a break”

“Yeah…right” Stiles said

“You don’t need to worry about notes, I got them all up to date” Derek offered

“Wha-“ Stiles began

“Yeah man, we’re in the same department and course” Scott told stiles, dreading his response

“fuck me! I knew it, I knew this is fate, told ya Scott, I know destiny when I see one” Stiles said,  
practically bouncing in his seat

“Destiny?” Derek asked

“Don’t worry about it man, Stiles here is mentally challenged, he hallucinates like… all the time”  
Scott told Derek, expression serious as if to convince Derek he’s right. Derek just chuckles and  
shakes his head at them returning to reading his book.

“Say all you want, but like I said I know destiny when I see one, anyway, I gotta go… I’ve got stuff,  
I just wanted ro check on you and clearly you are alright so, I gotta go do my… stuff right now”  
Stiles said, all in a rush.

“Bye Derek, see ya” 

“See ya” Derek replied not looking away from his book. Stiles got up to leave and Scott followed suit.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked as though he was talking to a kid

“Seeing off my mentally challenged idiot of a friend” Scott innocently like that’s the most normal  
thing to call Stiles.

“You know what they say, tell me your friend…” Stiles said, winking at Scott.

“Are you suggesting I’m a mentally challenged idiot too?” Scott asked faking annoyance.

“I’m not suggesting it, I’m confirming it” Stiles threw back earning himself a punch on the shoulder.

“Ouch! That hurts”

“Is that right?”

“Hey boys, a guy is tryina read here” Derek said, waving the book like a flag.

“Fuck you, Derek” Scott said as Stiles dragged him out of the room.

 

____________________________________________________

They walked down the stairs on their way to Stiles’. Stiles still held his shoulder which he claimed  
was still hurting just to earn at least a ‘sorry’ from his friend but then he knows Scott enough to  
know that that was never gonna happen. So he did what he does best. Talk 

“So ehmm… how’re you getting along with Hunky McHuge? Oh I probably shouldn’t have even  
asked that question because you both looked comfortable with each other. Quite different from  
what we texted about last night don’t you think? Well I guess that’s what destiny can do overnight  
right? So Sc-“ 

“Shit, Stiles, can you stop with the destiny thing already? It makes me nauseous… and hey, the  
guy’s creepy, way too creepy for his own good” Scott cut him off

“Wow! There it is, you like him, you are attracted to him, I’ve known over the years that whenever  
you like someone you start out by saying they are creepy” Stiles pointed out

“I do that?”

“Yeah… you do, you did that with Jake, Kendall, Charlotte and Juliette”

“Well, your theory’s a little rusty ‘cause I didn’t like Charlotte, Juliette and Kendall, I only liked Jake”

“But you were attracted to them” Stiles reasoned

“That I was” Scott admitted

“And you said they were all creepy, so you are ATTRACTED to Derek, and I think this is the real deal  
cause you guys are des-“

“Finish that word and you are a dead man, Stiles Stillinski” Scott threatened and Stiles motioned his  
fingers across his lips as if he’s locking his mouth

“Okay but deny it all you want, you are attracted to Derek”

“No, I’m not”

“’course you are”

“I AM NOT”

“YES, YOU ARE”

“Maybe I am” Scott finally surrendered

“Gotcha!” Stiles screams

“Well it ain’t my fault he got all those muscles and smirks all the time”

“Now, that is progress” Stiles sang happily

“Fuck you, Stiles”

 

_______________________________________

Scott comes back at 7:30pm. He was exhausted from moving around campus, meeting new people, letting  
them know just how cool he is. Charming a few girls with his buoyant smile and flirty nature, with Stiles  
attached to his hip like a hand bag. Now he’s created a little reputation for himself and he’s really loving the  
place. He knocked at the door and Derek opened up in a short while he pushed past him, ignoring the  
‘hey, man’ Derek said, like he didn’t hear it at all. He slumped down on his bed and closed his eyes as the  
room started to swirl around in his vision. Scott was wasted, well, a little. Derek sighed and shook his head  
as he went to the mini kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge. He came back with water in hand,  
Scott was already asleep when he knelt in front of his bed and tapped him on his shoulder, Scott opened  
his eyes.

“Whaatt---“

“Hey, sit up, you need to drink some water” Derek said calmly, careful not to piss Scott off. He knows how  
a sober Scott is when he’s pissed off. And that’s enough for him to dread having to piss off a drunken Scott.  
Scott made to get up but fell back into the bed. Derek helped him up by holding him around the waist.  
He gave him water and lay him back down gently, he went back into the kitchen and came back with a  
steaming cup of coffee and handed it to Scott who sat back up and drank it. Derek went back to get him  
painkillers but Scott has already fallen asleep again, he sighed and kept the cup of water and pills on the  
nightstand. He undressed Scott, leaving only his boxer briefs and tucked him into bed. Scott held his hand  
and mumbled an almost incoherent, “thank you”. 

‘Wow’ Derek thought. Seems like drunken Scott is more mannered than sober Scott. 

‘Thank you,’ the two words echoed in Derek’s mind. Derek didn’t know why that simple sentence warmed  
his heart, but it did.

“You are welcome” he said to himself mostly because Scott was already snoring lightly.

“You are welcome”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tell Me what ya think


	3. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek realizes he might be falling for McCall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I kinda lost my laptop... And I didn't wanna keep you waiting... So I typed with my mobile phone (java) with faulty keys... So please, I apologize for errors, in spelling and grammar... I am not a writer, but I'm writing... If this is weird for you, don't read!

The next Day, Derek woke up to get ready for classes. He took his bath, brushed his teeth and put on some clean clothes. Coming back in, he realized Scott was still sleeping. He checked the clock, it was 7:40am 

"Scott", Derek called, trying to wake him up as he tapped Scott gently on the shoulder.

"mmh?" Scott mumbled as he cracked one eye open.

"get up, you have 20 minutes to get to class, I'm heading out", Derek explained to a sleepy Scott.

"mm'kay" Scott mumbled nuzzling his pillows as he tried to sleep more. This was getting harder than Derek thought.

"Scott!"

"Go away, man, I need my sleep"  
Derek reached forward, grabbed some the sheets under Scott and pulled at it. Scott came falling on the floor with a thud in a messy tangle of sheets

"Go away!" he howled  
"gotta sleep"

Derek sighed and muttered "Spoilt Brat" under his bed as he gathered his books and headed for the door. Before he closed the door behind him, he turned around.

"See you in class, .....on not"

****

At 8:55, Scott woke up again with a pounding headache. Oh great, last night he thought. He remembered how he went out, met people.... Came back home... Derek tucking him into bed. He remembered feeling cared for. And... Well, what happened last night stays in last night.. Afterall his head was hurting like hell, trying to remember last night. He got up and saw the glass of water and the Avril tablets Derek left beside his bed. He proceeded to take it and climbed back to bed. Scott McCall was not going to school with a hangover.

****  
At half past three in the afternoon Scott stirred awake. He checked his time and realized almost all the classes today were over.

'Oh My God' Scott thought as it hit him. He had missed his first lecture. The first day of School. Well technically not the first day of school, but to him it pretty much is. But he told 'miss no-name' that he'd meet her after lectures today for that party she was going on and on about.

"shit" he cursed loudly just before the door swung open and Derek came in with his books in hand.

"hey, you missed the whole lectures today, what happened?" Derek was asking as soon as he made it fully into the room.

"well, what do you care, it's none of your business" Scott spat

"Oh, last time I checked you were my roommate, and for that I care, it's kinda my business" Derek tried to explain.

 

"Yeah, you are damn right you are my roommate. One I didn't want for that matter....it's a little too overboard to play big brother, don't you think?" Scott answered, clearly annoyed

"Well... If you'd care to know, we have another class by 5?" Derek said calmly.

"What? By 5? Well, consider me absent, I've got a date" Scott said  
like it was not a big deal that he was ignoring something important  
"A date?" Derek asked surprised.

"You got a class by 5 and you are ditching it for a date? You are unbelievable"

"yeah, I am unbelievable" Scott parroted as he shoved past Derek to get changed.  
Derek stood there, still for a while, wondering what kind of guy Scott  
McCall really is. He sighed and went to his corner of the room.

Scott's phone rang. He picked it and started talking about parties and rendezvous and Derek presumed it might be Scott's so important date.

 

"I'll be there on time baby, I promise"

"I'll come over in a few minutes, is that okay?"

"-see you then, bye" Scott finished his phone call and grabbed his  
wallet, ready to leave.

Derek thought about the way Scott spoke to the  
girl on phone and wondered why the dude was so rude to him if he could be really polite. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice Scott was leaving. He looked around the empty room and sighed, finding he  
was alone. He thought about Scott again. He thought about the day  
before. The game they played together. He found out that Scott might not be as bad as he made people see him. He found that the guy could be good but he tries so hard to mask it with his rude words and disgusted face. But Derek realized from last night's incident (is he really calling it that?) that beneath all those rude and arrogance was  
a tender boy who's just afraid to let people in. He sighed again,  
trying to count how many times he's thought about Scott today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is... Short but, it's better than nothing, right?


	4. What Is Happenin? (A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott parties and learns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said... With my laptop gone, I'm still typing with my Nokia Asha 201

________________  
Scott met Elena at the party. Yeah her name is Elena. He heard one of  
her friends call her that and made a mental note of sticking the name to his poor memory. The party was going great and this is what? His fifth drink? Whatever, who's counting? He went to the bartender's table, got another shot of Tequila and staggered towards the dancefloor. He grabbed Elena by the waste and spun her around, turning  
her away from the man she was dancing with. They both danced till they were sweating. And panting.

"How's the party going?" Elena asked, on the top of her voice as she tried to speak louder than the Hip-hop music blaring through the  
loudspeakers

"It's awesome!" Scott shouted too

 

"I knew that ditching class today was a great idea" He said as he  
danced on energetically.

 

"you wanna get out of here?" Elena asked, winking.

 

"ow... I think that's not a bad idea" Scott managed as he was dragged out of the crowded party house.  
It all happened fast. He didn't know how it all happened, not that he cared but within a few seconds, they were in a dark alley, Elena was on her knees in front of him, her mouth wrapped around his cock like a warm wet blanket and all he could think was 'God, that feels really good'. He pushed into her willing mouth several times before he was coming. He didn't even care to give Elena a heads up, he just came in her mouth making her choke on the load he released into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could and spit out the rest.

"Best night ever!" he sang as he zipped up his pants.

 

"told you, it'd be fun" Elena said as she wiped her mouth.

 

" 'course you did" he replied, impressed

"we should do this again, we should definitely do this again"  
"yeah, we should" she winked at him  
_______________________

Scott went back to the party and took a couple shots of vodka, and a couple more shots. The music was good and he had just been blown by what's-her-name, and the whole party is great, boy was feeling great. He's met a handful of guys. The one they call Boyd seemed like a tough guy, well, Scott liked tough guys. So, next thing he knew, he was in another party playing card with some angry-looking dudes. Problem was, he wasn't winning and he was about to throw in his last cent. He barely thought about it in a drunken kind of way and thought 'what the hell' this was supposed to be an adventure night, right?

 

20 minutes later, the game was over and Scott was rewarded with empty pockets.

"we leaving man, you coming?" Boyd asked.

Great, time to go home.  
"yeah"

They were riding towards the school in Boyd's car and Scott was happy, they were going the same way. Suddenly, Boyd stopped the car. Scott was just starting to wonder why when Boyd hollered

"Get down, Scott"

"what?"

"yeah, you heard me man, get down, I ain't giving you a full ride to school, you ain-"

"what do you mean? It's about 45 minutes walk to the dorm and I don't think there's any cab running around at this time..."  
Boyd chuckled.

 

"yeah man, that's the point... You ain't worth the ride, you lost every damn game we played back there, I was thinkin' you were gonn' make me some real cash tonight but you fuckin' lost all of 'em... I don't roll with losers, now get your loser as out of my dam car"

the other guys were laughing and nudging Scott out.  
"yeah, get down loser"

Scott was about tp protest some more but they were already shoving him out. He staggered his way out. The car sped away, immediately.

"Hey, my phone!" Scott shouted at the speeding car all to no avail. Great great great, now he's stuck on this road in the night without his Goddamn phone, just great. 

33333

He was walking and staggering down a dark alley when a few thugs closed in on him. They were invading his personal space when he realized they were coming for him.

"thought I was all alone, here!"  
He said, throwing his arms in the air.

"shut, spoilt kid!" one of the thugs shunned him.

 

"wha-" Scott to wanted to protest when he looked at the guy's waistband and recognized the weapon casually tucked in there. 'That is a gun' he thought to himself.

"shit" he muttered under his breath as he sobered up in an instant

"well well well, why are you patrolling the night at this scary our, rich kid? That is not a very nice thing to do... didn't your rich daddy tell you that?" The huge guy, who seemed like he was incharge, spoke to him like he cared.

 

'Rich kid' Scott thought to himself. How did these guys know his father was rich? Oh! His attire. They must have judged him by his dressing. God, this is gonna be a long night,

"Now, rich boy, let's see what you've got there" he said as he motioned for his gang to do their job. They held his hands behind and searched him, they took his wallet and threw it to their leader who caught it with ease. They took his golden chain necklace and his watch and of course, his shoes.

"250 dollars? Not enough, kid" the leader commented cruelly

"'m sorry, that's all I've got-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grammar is bullshit, I know... But please, bear it if you can... Love y'all


	5. What Is Happening? (B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapters people... Lost my laptop, sorry

"'m sorry, that's all I've got-"

"don't worry kid, we are gonna take the discrepancy from your rich ass" the leader said as he came a little closer, smirking devilshly. Scott cringed when he thought he was going to be raped by these men.

"we're gonn' beat the rich hell out of ya, baby... And maybe next time , you won't find it fun to play in dark alleys in the late night hour" the guy said and Scott sighed in relief. He can handle a few punches. He was still in his train of thought when a swing landed on his face. And another punch, and another... and he lost count.

After about 2 minutes, Scott found himself lying on the dirty ground in the alley alone. His forehead stung.   
'Where are they?... I must have blacked out' he thought. He dragged himself up enduring the pain that shot at his ribs where the guys kicked him. He got up, determined to go home, he took a few not-so-steady steps as he made his way home.

Meanwhile, Derek Hale could not sleep. He had expected Scott to be back about 4 hours ago. He was very worried about the younger man. What if he had gotten himself into some kind of trouble out there? He doesn't know his ways around here. Derek tried to stop worrying about Scott, trying to think in a more positive way.   
Afterall, Scott went to a party. But he didn't say he was gonna stay all night, did he? Then again, it was a party, he may have probably ended up following one of the ladies home. Why did that make something in Derek's stomach tighten? He had tried to get some sleep but had quickly given up on that, knowing sleep was not coming anytime soon.

He was still thinking about other possibilities of what had happened when there was a knock on the door.

He went to the door and asked,  
"who's there?"

"Derek, open the dam door, it's Scott" Scott said, angry from all the pain he was feeling.

Derek immediately opened the door.

"Are you out of your-" Derek was about to scold him when he noticed Scott's appearance, ruffled hair, black eye, bleeding mouth, bare feet, and everything he was prepared to say went out through the window.

"Scott, what-" He was cut off as Scott practically collapsed ontop of him. He supported most of his weight and walked him into the room.

"What happened to you?" Derek asked worried

" what does it look like? I was robbed man" 

Derek not wanting to start another round of argument given the situation, just nodded and started unbuttoning Scott's shirt.

"you need to take these off" he said as he unbuttoned the shirt, took it off and reached for the socks. 

"You need to take a shower first, I'll get you some eyes for the eye and I'll go boil water to massage all those bruises" Derek said, switching into protecting mode.

"okay" Scott managed as Derek unzipped his pants. If his hands lingered a little longer than necessary then maybe, it wasn't that easy to unzip scott's pants after all.

Derek went to the fridge, took some ice packs and handed them to Scott.

"Here, take these, let me go get the shower ready" Derek said as he gave Scott the ice packs and went to set up a hot bath for Scott. He came out after a few minutes.

"Shower's ready", he said as he open the drawer by his left hand side. He took some painkillers out and handed them ti Scott.

"Here, these would help with the pain" Scott nodded as he took the drugs and the glass of water from Derek.

"Now, go take your shower, the water won't be hot for long"

"Okay" Scott agreed as he went into the bathroom.

He went in and took his bath, glad that the water is warm enough. Just the way he liked it. Taking his bath took him longer than usual as he tried not to trigger some pain. 

When he was done, he got out of the bath tub and saw a clean towel, laid out for him. He smiled

Derek.  
Derek is genuinely a nice guy. Scott started feeling bad for always being overly rude to him.  
Derek was kindhearted and patient and all he had ever asked of him was for them to be friends, for them to get along but Scott has been nothing but rude and mean to him every chance he got.   
'it's that pair of eyes' Scott thought to himself. When he saw that pair of eyes the first day when he stumbled into Derek, Scott had felt immediately drawn to him. Scott hated being drawn to someone, he hated feeling attached. And when he found out Derek was his roommate, it was like the whole world was plotting against him. So he avoided it the best way he knew how. By being exceptionally rude and arrogant towards him. He was a jerk, it was apparent, he enjoyed the rep during his high school days but why is it that it doesn't feel so good being a jerk in college? Or is it because of Derek? This avoiding and making Derek dislike him thing is not working. Because how come he always ended up vulnerable and in Derek's arms? Derek had taken care of him last night and tonight, he had shown up beaten and Derek had been so sweet and caring. Again. The world still hated him, that's why they are working against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are in order, don't mind the grammar too much


	6. What Is Happening? (C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short I know.. I wish I could help it without going to rob a bank

He sighed deeply and went out of the bathroom.

He came out tying the towel around his waist and Derek forced himself not to star at the tanned body of the younger man.

"Hey, for a second, I was starting to think that you are spending the rest of the night in there" Derek joked eliciting a chuckle from Scott

"Yeah, I was planning on it but then it got a little too cold for my liking and there wasn't any sheets, so I forfeited the plan" Scott joked back, smiling. A beautiful smile that didn't go unnoticed by Derek

"Oh, I bet you did" Derek said trying not to stare too much at the droplet of water trailing down Scott's chest.

Scott seemed to notice the way Derek looked at him given that the other man was blushing. Was he checking me out? Scott didn't know what to think of that so he decided not to worry about it now.

"Okay, come over here, it's time to massage those bruises in warm water if you ever wanna go to school tomorrow" Derek informed him as he emptied the now hot water into a bowel, a little towel in hand.

 

"Right, whatever" Scott said as he sat on the arm chair opposite Derek.

Derek started massaging his forehead, pressing the towel a little harder to ensure it takes effect as Scott hissed in pain, taking his head back a few times.

"So, armed robbers, huh?" Derek tried to break the awkward silence

"yeah" Scott said with a sigh

"looks like you took a pretty good hit, didn't meet up their expectation I guess?"

"You guessed right" Scott confirmed

"So much for ditching lecture earlier today" Derek said with a chuckle

"Hey! The party was great, definitely less boring than that lecture, the night was a blast, but then those street thugs had to ruin it"

 

"Looks to me like they did a pretty good job with that" Derek was almost laughing, his eyes glistening in the lights. Scott! try not to think about those eyes!

"yeah well..." Scott surrendered

"why did you walk though? You could've just asked one of your party buddies and you could've easily gotten a ride.

"well, I got a ride, ....at least I thought I did"

"wha-?"

"I didn't win a single gambling game... So they figured they'd drop me off... I don't blame 'em though"

 

"Scott, you went gambling? Well, you are more unpredictable than I thought" Derek said matter-of-fact-ly as he massaged the side of Scott's mouth trying not to stare.

"you think I'm unpredictable?" Scott wondered aloud. Something about the way he said it drew Derek's attention and he looked up to Scott. Green eyes met brown. There was something about the way that Scott was lookin at him that Derek couldn't quite place, but he couldn't look away either. Derek had his left hand at the back of Scott's neck and his right hand, holding the towel near his mouth. He felt himself leaning closer to Scott.  
Scott meanwhile was having a problem looking away too, he just can't manage to look away from those damn eyes no matter how much he wanted to. So, he kept on staring at Derek. But wait, is he leaning closer to Derek? They were both engrossed in each other drifting closer as seconds ticked away until their faces were a few inches apart. Their lips were about 2 inches apart when Derek's phone went off, startling them both to reality. God! What just happened? What almost happened? They both thought aghast. 

"uh... I should get that", Derek said, finally regaining his voice.

"yeah..." Scott agreed. Derek got up and picked the phone.

 

"Hello, uncle?"  
"No, I don't"  
"Er... By 2"  
"Okay, see you then" he finished the call.

"So, I guess you are good to go" he said to Scott, voice not as steady as before

"Alright" Scott said feeling both relieved and disappointed.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate you taking care of me and don't worry, I won't run into trouble anytime soon"

"You are welcome"  
Derek said.  
"Goodnight, Scott"

"Goodnight, Derek" Scott replied as he climbed into bed. Suddenly a thought hit him, he was nearly beaten to death tonight because he didn't have a car. He needed to fix this. He reached for his phone and remembered he left it in Boyd's car. Shit!

"Derek?"  
"yeah?"

"cam I use your phone, I need to call my dad?"

"sure" Derek handed his phone to Scott. Scott dialed up his dad, picked up on the third ring.

"McCall"  
"Hey, dad"

"SCott?"  
"yeah, dad it's me"  
"why are you calling me at this hour? And with a strange number, are you okay?"

"yeah, Dad, I'm fine. Long story but I'm fine"

"okay, what did you need?"

"A car"  
"A car?"

"yeah, dad, I need a new care as soon as tomorrow morning"

"Okay son, is that all?"  
"That would be all"

"Okay, I'll make a few calls"  
"Thanks, dad"

"goodnight, son"  
And with that his dad hung up. Scott smiled to himself. Tomorrow, he's prove to everybody that he isn't a loser. Scott McCall is everything but a loser.

He looked over at Derek's bed, the other man had his back turned to him. What really happened earlier? Scott was too exhausted to think much about it. Tomorrow is another day. So he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor me


	7. Brand New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a new car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still typing with my phone... 5000 characters

 Everybody's looking for a something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'd find it in the strangest places

Scott woke up to the sound of music. Where the hell did he sleep last night? An auditorium? Okay, now focus, Scott. Wow, he's in his and Derek's dorm room. Wait, that sounds like a guitar and... is that Derek singing? Hm, the dude's got a nice voice. Oh, but Scott would never admit it out loud. Derek strumed every chord meticulously, oblivious to the man waking up beside him.

 Places you never knew it could be   
 Some find it in the face of their children   
 Some find it in their lovers eyes 

He noticed Scott getting up and stopped playing, eliciting a groan of disappointment from the other man who seemed equally surprised to find that he enjoyed the song that much.

"Good morning, sleepy head" Derek joked, trying to start off the day in a light spirit.

"Didn't know you played guitar" Scott chose to say, skipping the greeting.

"Yeah, I know a few chords, but.. I just do it for fun. I love music a lot so..."

"then why aren't you studying music? Why did you chose law?"

"well, it's complicated... But I'm not letting it all go... I'm gonna still carry it on sometime in the fu-"

There was a knock on the door. Derek went to answer it. He opened the door to find a man in suit.

"Mr. McCall?" the man asked.  
"Here!" Scott hollered, making his way to the door. Derek turned around and went inside knowing that whatever it was not his business.

"You've got a delivery, sir"

"What kind of delivery?"

"Your father sent us to deliver a car-"

"Is here already?"

"yes sir, you just need to sign these" 

Scott quickly signed the delivery papers and hurried to the front porch. He was pleasantly surprised to find a Lamborghini hurricane parked and waiting.

"Can I use your phone? I need to talk to my dad" he requested from the man in suite, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course" the man said, handing him the phone. Scott hurriedly punched in his dad's personal phone number and dialed. No answer. He cut it off when it went to voicemail. He tried calling again, same thing. He tried calling his PA. He was told to wait for 10 seconds after which they said to call back later.

'Oh, he's ignoring me again' He thought. 'He wouldn't even let me thank him'

"Thank you" he said as he handed the man's phone back to him. Scott sighed deeply, brushing away the thoughts of his father, he regained his enthusiasm and practically ran back to their dorm apartment.

"Hey, man, I got a new car. A brand new Lamborghini Hurricane! " Scott said energetically. Derek could swear he hasn't heard him sound so exhilarated. This must be a great car then. Derek didn't know much about cars but judging from the way Scott was practically bouncing, this is huge.

"wow, Congratulations " Derek said sincerely, zipping up his guitar and sliding it in the wardrobe.

"That means you won't show up almost beaten to death every night?" Derek only half joked

"Totally man, not a chance" Scott affirmed.

"How about a ride? Let's burst her ass, see what she's capable of" Scott suggested still beaming. Derek turned around to face him

"And by 'her' you mean?" Derek asked even though he knew

"The car.. Come on man, let's check it out!" before Derek could protest, Scott was dragging him out by the hand and rushing down the steps. There was no getting away this time, so he gave in.

A couple of students were checking out the newly delivered car when Scott came out, still dragging Derek along. Scott turned on the ignition as soon as they are both settled in the car and sped out through the gate.  
***

"Hey! Man, slow down! You're gonna crush both our skulls if you keep going at it like that!" Derek tried to get Scott to slow down.

"Wooohooo! This is awesome, she's in good shape!" Scott shouted instead...

"You still need to slow down!" Derek insisted. They were driving through a lonely road but that did not nullify the fact that Scott could lose control and send them both crashing into a three.

"This is the first and the last time I'm riding with you!" Derek said. That caused Scott to slow down. Why he did slow down, he didn't understand. Was he looking forward to driving Derek sometime in the future? Why did the other man's threat almost sting? Well, whatever.

"C'mon, I'm not that bad!"

"Yes, you are! I don't know if your life has a duplicate or if you are a werewolf or some supernatural creature, but me? Here? All human, and that rate you are going is not humanly okay"

"Okay, I get your point then, it's just... It's boring driving slow"

"I didn't say drive slow, I'm not a girl or anything"

"Yeah I bet" They both burst out laughing uncontrollably. Wow Derek is enjoying this. Who would have thought?

"You wanna feel her?" Scott asked as he pulled up to a stop

"Nah, I'm good" Derek tried to protest

"C'mon man, I can tell you are dying to feel her, come over here" Scott was insisted

"That's not a bad idea" Derek smiled.  
++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad grammar, I know... It's just... Not everyone is good in English


	8. Spill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Spill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my phone 5000 letters, don't blame me

Derek was floating. Man, this car is really amazing, he could perfectly understand why Scott was so insane when he was behind the wheel. Derek himself was finding it hard to not lose his inhibitions.

"Whoa" Derek breathed in amazement,

"I know, right?" Scott agreed. "This is the coolest car I've ever had"

"yeah, and it's the coolest car I've ever had a chance to drive" Derek half joked

"And you were gonna turn me down when I asked you to check her out, seriously man, you need to loosen up a bit" Scott said, clearly amused.

"Well, I've got a lot of work piled up... It's our first semester of our first year, it's really not a good time to loosen up, don't you think?" Derek pointed out.

"yeah, you're kinda right, there... I'm really lagging behind, I think I'm gonna find help in school today"

"I can help you, it's not too much you need to catch up on... I can walk you through that" Derek offered, shrugging like it's no big deal

"Wow, thanks man... You are an a lifesaver!" Scott smiled at him and Derek blushed. That smile is just... God, he shouldn't be smiling like that.

"God, I need to call Stiles, do you have your phone with you?" Scott suddenly asked bringing Derek out of his reverie.

"Y-yeah, sure" Derek stammered. He fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it over to Scott as he kept driving at a really slow velocity.

"Hey, Stiles"

"Hey wolf!" Stiles voice peered from the other end.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, you wish... like that isn't the billionth time you've asked. I just like the idea of you being a wolf"

"whatever-"

"So, why are you calling me with a strange number, used your phone to play poker again?" Stiles joked

"No, long story, and this is not a strange number, it's Derek's"

"wow, Derek's number isn't strange? Wow, seems the two of you have finally started fucking like ra-"

"Stiles!"

"Oh, sorry man, is he there? OhMyGod I didn't know, tell him I didn't mean it, at least the 'rabbits' part"

"Stiles!"

"Okay okay okay, hands up in surrender, what did you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, I got a hurricane"

"You got a hurricane? Wha-"

"A lamborghini man"

"wow, Scott! That's a big... Wow, we are totally meeting after school"

"yeah, we are exercising her right now, she is...well I don't have enough words" Scott bragged

"we? Right" Stiles joked again

"you and your-"

"Bye Stiles" Scott cut him off as he ended the call. Derek, pretended he didn't overhear anything, but seriously? Stiles thinks they are fucking? How did Stiles even know he was attracted to Scott? Now's not the time Derek. He shut up his bickering mind and rounded a corner and turned towards the dorm.

"we should get back, we don't wanna be late for class" He said, trying not to think.

"yeah, we should" Scott agreed. Derek was about getting out to got to the passenger side when Scott waved him off.

"Nah, man, I'm good here, you can drive us back... It's my car afterall, besides, I'll be driving us to school"

"Yeah... right" Derek replied as they sped back to the dorm.  
+++

By 8:00am, they were all set for class. They both exited their dorm room and headed out to the front porch of the dorm where Scott's Lamborghini is parked in the dorm garage. They filed into the car as some students watched, Scott turned on the ignition and they drove to school.

When they reached the School, Scott found a free space in the garage and spotted his car in.

"I think this'll be my spot from now on" he said, still sounding so energetic. Derek wondered if Scott was always like that when he is happy. So full of life and bubbling with energy and warmth, Derek found himself smiling at the sight of seeing Scott smiling and not the usual hostile man he was growing accustomed to. He actually found himself seeping from the warmth.

"Hey, uhm, I gotta meet my uncle, I'll catch you in class, okay" Derek said.

"yeah, no problems man, see you in class"

_______

Deaton was sorting some paper works when Derek knocked and entered.

"Derek Hale, you are looking brighter today, what's with the ease, anything I need to know?"  
Deaton liked teasing Derek. He liked to tease him until his cheeks burn dark red and then, he'd tease him about blushing like a girl.

"Well, good morning to you too, uncle"

"Well, it's certainly a good morning, well it wasn't until you walked in smiling like that. If I didn't know better, I'd think someone is trying to avoid the question" Deaton stated only half joking

"Did I come here for us to talk about how I'm feeling or is there something more important, because that's not what it sounded like when you called me in the midnight... In fact, I think I remember something about missing records and postal-"

"The records be damned!" Deaton exclaimed, hitting his hand on his desk dramatically.

"My nephew comes first. And those records, you are helping me with it after classes, not now" Deaton continued

"well then, I gotta-" Derek made to leave before Deaton cut him off

"Derek!" 

And with a lower voice "Spill"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell me what I wanna hear, tell me what you have in mind  
> __SayWhatYouNeedToSay__


	9. You Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You like him" it's a statement, not a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, 5000 Characters, remember?

"Derek!"  
"Spill" 

"There's nothing to Spill" Derek tried to avoid having this conversation

"Of course there is" Deaton persisted

"Okay, fine, you wanna know why I'm a little happier this morning? It's because I'm starting to get along with my spoilt, rich, usually rude roommate! That's why I feel lighter today, it's kinda exhausting to be at odds with someone you have to spend almost every waking moment with" Derek said almost in one breath. The reason he didn't feel at ease talking about getting along with Scott is what he didn't understand, why is he tensed up?

"Hey, Derek, slow down there, I just wanted to know why my nephew is in a lighter mood today, that wasn't too much to ask, was it?" Deaton spoke calmly seeing that Derek wasn't feeling comfortable with the conversation. Derek sighed and sat down

There was silence in the office. God, this is awkward. Derek was waiting and dreading the next conversation that was about to start. Deaton observed him for a while. 

"You like him" Deaton stated, simply. It wasn't a question but Derek felt the need to answer. He opened his mouth and closed it. He wanted to protest, to deny it. But that would be lying through his teeth. This was the kind of time he wished his uncle didn't know him too well, ...couldn't read him like a book. But sadly, he can.

"yeah, I-I guess"

"I knew it!" Deaton almost shouted in joy.

"you knew what?"

"I knew you'd like him"

"Wait, what? Don't tell me you deliberately appointed him to be my roommate! Jesus, uncle D, you are unbelievable" Derek accused trying to wrap his mind around it all.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice the chemistry between you two the first day you met, or should I say bumped into each other" Deaton shrugged nonchalantly

"You were there?" Derek asked incredulously

"Yeah Derek, I just handed your course outline over to you and you were walking out of the hall not exactly looking where you were going. I was about the enter my office when I saw you guys, it was adorable" Deaton explained in a teasing tone.

"adorable? You are-"

"unbelievable, I know, you already said that"

"Listen, Derek, I think you and McCall really have a shot and I really wanna see you out of that pool of misery you've been swimming in, ever since Kate..." He trailed off, talking about Kate is still a sore subject. It's been what? 7 months

"It's Okay, you can mention her name without looking at me like I'm gonna cry, I'm over Kate,,, totally" Derek tried to assure his uncle.

"And this time you think I need a guy?"

"You are bisexual, honey, maybe you'd be better in a relationship with a guy, who knows?" Deaton tried to explain as if talking to a 5 year old.

"So, Scott has a problem with manners and all, but I saw the way he looks at you, or well, looked at you that day, and as a counsellor, I think I'm sure what I saw"

"Uncle, I appreciate you looking out for me but you don't need to get your hopes up... I mean, I'm not, so you shouldn't... Nothing may happen and that's not so bad 'cause, I'm fine, I really am"

"Derek" Deaton tried.

"I've got class in 10 inmates, see you after classes" Derek cut him off, standing to leave.

"Okay, but this conversation is far from over, seriously, you need to loosen up a bit"

"Why is everyone telling me that?" Derek asked remembering Scott's words earlier.

"It's because you need to" Deaton explained.

"whatever, have a nice day, I'm gonna go take my English class in peace" and with that he left. Deaton rolled his eyes and got back to his paperwork.  
+++  
Class was going well so far and since Derek and Scott had all classes in common, Derek guided Scott through every routine they'd taken up since the last 2 months when school resumed. It was lunch break and many student could be seen filing out their classes, some loitering and chatting with friends, the starving ones hurriedly making their way towards the school cafe. Derek and Scott were slowly making their way out of their fourth class for the day, when Scott spotted Boyd with the other guys from last night. He handed his books to Derek.

"I'll be right back" He said as he made his way toward the group.

"Hey man, I can see you survived last night" Boyd remarked as Scott came closer.

"Look, I don't have time for your petty games, I want my damn phone back" Scott replied curtly, not quite in the mood for Boyd's shit.

"You mean this?" Boyd said waving Scott's phone in the air.  
"I was about to discard it in the garbage can, but well, you got lucky" He teased.

"Like I said man, I don't have time for this" Scott reached for his phone and Boyd complied.

"Heard you brought a hurricane baby to school today, nice job" Boyd commented.

"yeah, whatever, I gotta go" Scott said making his way towards Derek

"Look man, let's forget about last night, It was just a prank!" Boyd hollered

"yeah, whatever" He walked back to Derek as they headed for the cafeteria togather.

"Hey Wolf" Someone said from behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what d'you think?


	10. GoodNight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight, Derek
> 
> Goodnight, Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna keeep updating... even if my laptop doesn't wanna get better

"Hey Wolf" Someone said from behind him.

"Hey, Stiles, it's about time" Scott said pleasantly surprised to see his best friend.

"Yeah, the hell it is" Stiles smirked.  
"uhm, this is my roomie, Isaac, Isaac? Scott and Derek" Stiles waved his hands dramatically between them as he introduced them. Isaac shook hands with Derek and Scott, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you guys" Isaac said.

"pleasure's our" Scott answered abviously for them both.

"We were going to grab lunch when you guys showed up, wanna come along?" Scott invited, as Stiles rolled his eyes.

"C'mon guys, I'm starving!" Stiles said as he proceeded to lead the way. They went into the cafe, found an empty table and the four of them sat around it with their food. They started chatting as they ate. Stiles was, as usual, the first to speak.

"So Scuurt whurs th kaur?" Stiles asked.

"Man, you really gotta stop talking with your mouth full, we are not in Beacon Hills anymore" Scott scolded him playfully. Derek and Isaac laughed at that.

"What's so funny? I like to talk with food in my mouth, so what? It's normal" Stiles defended.

"Not when you are older than 5" Derek pointed out.

"Not when you are in college, man, you'd just chase the girls away" Isaac said making everybody laugh again.

"Not funny, people´. So not funny"  
Stiles complained.  
"whatever, back to my question, Scott, where's the car?" Stiles asked, persistently.

"wow, man, was that what you asked before? It sounded like you were speaking Chinese" Scott teased his best friend the more.

"Stop it Scott, just... Where's the damn car? My patience is running out" Stiles was almost whining.

"Geese man, It's in the parking lot. That's where cars stay, the last time I checked, cars don't fit into pockets, so would you mind finishing your lunch first?"

"Fair point" Stiles said and started eating again. The four them fell into an easy conversation as they finished their lunch.  
++++

To say that Stiles was amazed at seeing the new car is an understatement. He stood still for a while, speechless and then, he busted.  
"Wow! Scott! This is....this"

"Yeah, I know" Scott said, smugly.

"Give me the keys!"

"What, haven't you got class?" Scott teased.

"Are you kidding me? How do you think I'd be able to stay in class?"

"yeah that's what I thought" Scott said with a chuckle, throwing the keys over to Stilles who could it with probably too much energy.

"she's all yours"

"You are damn right she's all mine, now let's see what you got baby" Stiles sang as he opened the car door and got in.

"Are you gonna stand there all day?" He asked Scott who didn't seem like he was going to get in the car.

"sorry man, I gotta catch up to Derek, I need to ask him something important... Be careful" Scott said already backing away to go back to fetch Derek.

"Ditching me for him, I see" Stiles mutters to himself, smiling despit himself.

"Kay, babe, it's you and I against the campus" He said as he started the car and took off.

++++

Scott found Derek sitting on a wooden couch under a tree, a book in his hands. He was too engrossed in whatever it was he was reading to notice Scott approach. Scott stood and watched Derek for a while, the way his hairy arms protruded ou of his long sleeved shirt which was neatly folded short. The way his fingers curled gracefully around the book he was reading, the way his incredibly long eyebrows folded in a beautiful frown as he concentrated. The way he was biting down his bottom lip unconsciously.

"Hey"

"Hello"

"Scott?" Scott almost visibly jumped when Derek's voice brought him back to reality. That voice there, Oh God, Scott McCall, you are doomed.

"h-hey" Scott managed. Oh now, you are a stutter too? A stare-er is bad enough, pls don't add stutter to the list.

"for a second there, I thought I'd lost you" Derek was being modest. He caught Scott staring at him. He would have teased him about it but then again, the fact that they've started to get along does not mean they were comfortable enough around each other to joke with things like that. Wait, they are getting along, aren't they? 'cause that's what all the going for a ride and coming to school and lunch together meant, right? Scott wasn't going to go back to being rude to him again, was he? He better not be planning on that.

"Yeah, I was thinking about stuff" Scott answered not knowing what to say.

"stuff" Derek echoed.

"Hey!" Scott suddenly.  
"You kinda promised to help me out with catching up right?"

"Yeah" Derek confirmed.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we can stay back awhile after classes, and you can help me through some stuff, I was really out of it during the History class earlier today, I need he man"

"Okay, might not be a problem, give me a minute" Derek said as he pulled out his phone and started to dial his uncle.

"Hello, uncle D, can those paperworks wait another day?"

"Okay"

"Okay, I'll do it tomorrow then" He finished. Having cancelled with his uncle he looked up to Scott who was still standing.

"Sounds like a... Plan" God, he almost said date. 

"Okay than" Scott agreed.

"Government starts in 5, we gotta go" Derek said as he stood up.

"Yeah ,,,right".  
******

Classes were over by 4pm. Derek and Scott gathered their things and found an empty class. They both sat down across each other, a table separating them. Derek brought out some of his notebooks, finding the one he needed.

"Okay, pay attention, this is a little weirdly complicated" He said, as both of them chuckled.

Derek was actually a good teacher, his explanation skills are great and Scott liked the way he made heavy analysis and still found a way to keep the air light. Tutors like Derek Hale is what the world needs. 

One and a half hour into the session, Scott had caught up a great deal and it amazed him how fast and easy he tuned into the subjects, or maybe the teacher was just that good.

After about 20 more minutes, Scott unconsciously gave up learning and was staring at Derek. His pink lips as they moved when he spoke, his long eye lashes as he wiggled them repeatedly when he tried to explain something difficult, hairy hands and long fingers as he drew a line pattern on the white sheet.

Derek noticed that Scott was not paying attention any more so, he stopped.

"you tired, Scott?" He asked, getting no response, he looked at Scott concerned, eyes searching. Scott was staring at him intently. Green eyes met brown. He had started staring at him too. He just couldn't bring himself to look away. They held their gaze for a while longer and Derek found himself drifting closer, Scott was moving closer too. Scott lowered his gaze to Derek's lips and all he could think about was kissing him, grabbing the back of his neck and kissing the living hell out of him. 

Their lips are only a few inches apart, both of them aware of what they are about to do but not seeming able to stop themselves, not wanting to stop themselves, so they drifted closer. 4...  
Derek tilted his head as he drew even more close,. 3,,,,  
Scott could feel Derek's breath on   
his face now, 2...1...0. And their lips met in a soft kiss which almost immediately turned frantic and needy, Scott shoved his tongue into Derek's mouth as the latter gave him access. Both of their tongues fighting for domination.

They kissed for a few minutes, breaking apart when air is needed, none saying a word. They kissed again this time, softe1 and less aggressive than the former. Scott grabbed the back of Derek's neck and the latter, circled his hands around the brown eyed man's waste.. The kiss was getting more heated and a bunch of butterflies were dancing the Samba in Derek's stomach. Scott reached for Derek's shirt and started to unbutton it, Derek doing the same, their mouths are still connected, Scott broke the kiss but returned to kiss softly on Derek's neck, licking the way down his muscular chest. Derek tilted his head back at the wave of pleasure that swept through him. Scott reached to unzip his pants when Derek's brain powered on.

"No, wait!" He said, stopping Scott's eager hands.

"Wha-" Scott was about to ask,,  
"We can't" Derek said,  
"Not like this"

"what do you mean not like this?"

"No, not this way, I am not a random sex kind of guy... You are sexy and all but, I can't do this, not this way" Derek forced himself to say.

"Oh, It didn't seem like it when you were devouring my mouth a minute ago" Scott protested

"Look, this is kind of a big deal for me, I know for you, this only means satisfying your sexual urge, but I'm not that type of guy, For me, it has to mean something, not just a random sex in a deserted classroom" Derek spat, annoyed.

"Well, suit yourself!" Scott shouted as he picked up his previously discarded shirt and stormed out. Derek sighed, picked up his books and buttoned up his shirt and exited the room.

Scott had already tested Stiles earlier, to go with the car as he was staying late in School. Now he 's gonna have to walk to their dorm. He hurried back to the dorm, not waiting for Derek, he cannot face Derek now, that he knew for sure. 

Derek came out and sat outside the classroom trying to clear his head. After about an hour he made to go home, it was Dark already so He'll just call a cab.

****

Derek entered the dorm to find Scott lying on his bed, his eyes closed but he was sure Scott was not sleeping. He dropped his bag, went into the bathroom and showered. When he was freshened up. 

He sat down on his own bed. He contemplated whether to talk to Scott or let it wait for another time, finally deciding on the former. 

"Scott?"

"Goodnight Derek" Scott dismissed him. Taking that as his cue to just let the other man be, he crawled into his own bed, pulled up the sheets and willed for sleep to take him now.

"Goodnight, Scott"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me Tell Me Tell Me Whatchathink?


	11. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Friends?'" 
> 
> "Friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....I'm trying to make the chapters longer, enjoy!

It's been three days since The Incident. Yes, you can call it that. To say that the air has been tense in Scott and Derek's dorm apartment is an understatement. The air is a whole lot more than tense. They barely spoke to each other, both always seemed to appear busy doing whatever personal stuff available. They drove to School in silence and return to their dorm in silence. Derek preferred walking to school to that torturing silence, but he figured, that would be cowardice. Their conversations have crumbled into a couple of "Hi"s "thank you"s, "good morning"s and "goodnight"s. 

Well, not today. Derek has determined to get Scott to talk about IT. If he's gonna be a big headed idiot and brush it off, then Derek is gonna be a bugging bitch and bug him into having that conversation. However that would turn out turn out, he would face it, one thing his mum, Talia taught him when he was younger was not to get his hopes up. He really likes Scott, but if the dude is not that into him, he can manage. At least they can be friends and that would be way better than the pitch of Silence they are living in. 

So, fifteen minutes after they returned from school, Derek dragged a stool to the front of Scott's bed and just sat there looking at Scott who was lying on his back, a History textbook in hand.

"What?" Scott asked annoyed at the searching intensity of Derek's gaze. He felt like a lab specimen under his gaze.

"We gotta talk" Derek said simply.  
"Now" he added to make his point a bit clearer.

"No, man, I am busy here, see? Reading my book" Scott answered waving his book in the air to draw Derek's attention towards it

Derek just sighed and went to the door, making sure it was locked.

"what are you doing?" Scott asked even though he had a slight idea of what Derek was doing.

"Making sure there's no escape route for you, because whether you like it or not. This conversation is not waiting an hour longer than it should.

Knowing that he's not gonna get out of this one easily, Scott closed his book andsmirked at Derek, folding his arms as he sat up.

"Okay, yu wanna talk? Let's talk"

Derek rubbed his sweating palms, suddenly feeling nervous and less confident than he felt a few minutes earlier. This conversation was either going to nourish or break his heart. He cleared his throat and began.

"We need to talk about what happened three days ago" Derek started. If Scott was nervous, he did a good job of hiding it.

"Oh, yeah...that, what about it?" He asked like it wasn't a big deal.

"Don't do that!" Derek warned him with a scary glare. Scott almost visibly winced at the intensity. Who would have thought that Derek Hale could glare like that?

"Okay" Scott couldn't say much. Derek sighed at how frustrating Scott was being.

"So, about what I said, I know I might have over reacted but everything kinda took me off guard. And I'm not that kind of guy, ...Stuff like that means something to me and I don't just do it because I want to... It's just... Lately, I've been getting these when you call my name and the way you smile, the sound of your laughter, they do something to me, Scott... I... I think I have feelings for you Scott and I love my heart Scott, I really love it and because, I don't wanna get my heard broken, I would like to know at least if you feel the same way about me before I can do anything that ...intimate with you"  
Derek finished, regretting his words almost immediately. What the hell is wrong with him? Why did he have to say all that? They were true, of course, but that was too much information. 

"I'm sorry man, but I don't feel the same way... I was just looking for a way to get off... I haven't had sex in a month. So I guess, the sexual tension was just too much and I let it out on you. Sorry if I gave you wrong signals of what I wanted" Scott said without turning a hair.

Derek was frozen. This can't be happening. Did he have to reject him like that? That sounded like the truth but did he have to be brutally honest about it? The rejection stings. It stings very much. Derek was guarding his heart from breaking but it just broke right now. He didn't know how attached and hopeful he was until now. How did he misinterprete Scott's behaviour towards him? He was sure that the other man had feelings for him. Oh God, how wrong he is. This is overly excruciating.

"Oh" was all Derek could say. He still wasn't composed enough to form a coherent sentence.

"I...I gotta go" Scott said as he got up, threw a shirt on and exited the room.

______________

Stiles was playing Justin Bieber and Michael Jackson's Slave to the Rhythm and nodding his head frantically to the beat in front of an amused Isaac when his phone went off.

"Oh! Who is mercilessly interrupting my gig this time? Stiles said as he reached for his phone. He looked at the caller ID with boldly read 'WOLF'. He smirked and said. "fair enough, it's wolf" that caused Isaac to chuckle.

"Hey, wolf. Missed me already?"

"Stiles" Scott cut him off. Sensing the depression under Scott's tone, Stiles stopped joking and switched into concerned mode, worrying about his best friend. 

"What is it Scott? What's the problem? Are the nightmares back? When did they start? What did you see this time?" Stiles said in a rush oblivious to the presence of another person in their room. Isaac meanwhile was trying his possible best not to eavesdrop but the way Stiles was sounding was making it harder than usual, so he gave in.

"It's not the nightmares, I wish it was the nightmares... Look, Can you meet me up for coffee?" Scott asked anxiously.

"yeah sure, sure,...where?"

"I'll text you" Scott said as he ended the call. His hands were shaking. He had seemed so strong and emotionless when he talked to Derek earlier, but now he feels like a walking corpse. What had he done. He had denied having any sort of feeling for Derek, he had said it like they were true. He had broken Derek's heart and his too. He wanted him but he couldn't handle him. He heard Derek say all those things and he was overwhelmed so he did what a coward like him would do at such moment, ...he fled. He lied through his teeth and fled. Nice one Scott. Nice one...

___________

Scott and Stiles met up at a quiet cafe, finding a booth, they sat opposite each other and placed their orders.

"So,.." Stiles began tentatively.  
"what has got you all disoriented" Scott asked the worry and concern intensifying in his expression.

"Derek" Scott answered bluntly.

"Derek?" Stiles didn't see that one coming.

The waiter returned with their coffee, Stiles managed to thank her before she left.

"yeah... Well, what I did to Derek" Scott clarified.  
"Y'remember I told you about how we almost y'know..." Scott was motioning his hands avoiding the "s" word.

"Yeah, I remember" Stiles urged him on.

"Yeah, so... We finally talked about that... He...he told ne how he thinks he has feelings for me and how he wants us to not be a fling and all that" Scott stopped and looked up at Stiles.

"That's a good thing, Scott.... That's supposed to be a good thing right?" 

"It is...but I didn't make it sound like it is.. Stiles, I rejected him" Scott said almost breaking down. Stiles just handed him a handkerchief, he was determined to become the strong best friend that he's always been.

"I rejected him, told him I felt nothing for him... That I was just looking for sex,,," Scott trailed off trying to hold the tears that is threatening to spill.

"but that's not true, is it?" Stiles asked patiently

"Are you kidding me? Of course it's not true" Scott answered annoyed at ...nobody,,, well nobody but himself.

"Truth is... I feel the same way about him, hell! Maybe even more... There's just something abouhim that makes me wanna change, wanna become a better person... He reaches my heart, Stiles" Scott confessed. His best friend was motionless, just looking at him with pity in his eyes.

"And you know me,,, I like to play the field and... and... I've liked people but.. No one has ever made me feel this way in such a short while" Scott continued. Normally this is the part wher Stiles makes his jokes/inferences about destiny, but he doesn't need a brain surgery to know that this is the worst time for such crazy inferences, right now, his best friend is feeling guilty (which he really should be feeling) and he needs to be a shoulder for him to lean on.

"this is just our first semester, I don't want to be labelled a fag... Not this early, I need to make a good rep" Scott pointed out.

"when have that bothered you, Scott?" Stiles questioned calmly.

"Man this isn't high school, this is a larger world where nobody cares if you are in control, whether you dad is the richest man in town-"

"-and whether you like men" Stiles cut him off..

"Listen man, if anything, I think college here is more accepting than high school. Here, nobody cares what you do,... Who you take to bed.. Scott, like you said, it's a larger world, ...a world wide enough for you and Derek" Stiles said.

"man... you know Derek's a good guy. He deserves someone who'd love him unconditionally, and openly and who'll never even worry about cheating on him, ...I'm not that guy" Scott confessed his fears.

"But you can be that guy, you said it yourself, he makes you better if you believe in him that much,why can't you believe in yourself to do right by him"

"That's Scary" Scott admitted.  
"yeah, but the Scott McCall I know is familiar with scary, unless Derek has changed that too" Stiles said smiling.

"Oh, not a chance" Scott chuckled too.

"So, you are gonna man up like a McCall and tell Hunky McHuge how you feel about him, deat?" Stiles said, bringing his fist up. Scott met him halfway with his own fist.

"Deal"

__________

Scott McCall is contemplating how to go home. He has dropped Stiles off with a promise that he'd go and confess his feelings to Derek but now, he's not so sure. He has pretty much screwed things up as it it. He doesn't even know if Derek would ever talk to him again. 'He probably hates me right now' he thought ti himself. 'who could blame him though?' He sighed and said a silent prayer to... Whoever that's up there to help him in his mission. He turned on the ignition and drove to his own dorm.

_________

10 minutes and SCott McCall was still standing in front of the door deliberating whether to go in and face Derek or to run as far away from there as he possibly can. The closed his eyes, breathed in and out through his nose, a trick his mom taught him for composure, and gently pushed the door open and got in. Derek was in the bathroom showering. Scott waited for him to come back.

Derek came out of th bathroom, a white towel hanging low around his waist. Droplets of water rolling from his hair, down his chest and abs and finally sliding into his groin. Scott forced himself not to start too much.

"Hey" Derek broke the silence  
"You are back" He commented.

"Uhm..." Scott didn't know how to start this.

"Look about earlier-" He began when Derek cut him off

"I understand and I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, coming onto you, I understand you don't see me the same way, and that is not a bad thing if you don't. So I'm thinking we clear up this weirdness, forget that nothing happened and be friends?" Derek finished. If that was disappointment that swept through Scott's features, Derek refused to notice it. Scott, not expecting that, was slow to respond.

"y-y-yeah, let's be f-friends" He managed. And Derek smiled at him, his 1 billiondollar smile and Scott could swear his heart skipped three beats. He almost didn't notice the hand shake Derek was offering. He awkwardly met Derek's hand with his.

"Friends?"  
"Friends"

_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't hurt to say what you think, now does it?


	12. Birthday (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Scotty's birthday and some interesting things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,,,,, My phone's got a huge problem... Like the "I can't see what I'm typing" kind of problem... But in order not to get on your bad side, I decided to update even if it's a little too crappy and short... I'm sorry though

It's been over a month since Derek and Scott have decided to forget  
the past and decided to be friends. That has not been as bad as Scott  
expected it to be. In fact, he had enjoyed having Derek as a friend.  
He found out that Derek is easy to talk to, he is a good listener and  
not one to judge. It has just been month but Scott found that he can  
tell Derek anything. And that was how Scott found himself, telling  
Derek stuffs like his birthday, his first co-ed dance, his likes and  
dislikes. It was amazing and terrifying how much he found that he and  
Derek have in common.  
It's the October 21, Scott's birthday. Scott has a habit of laying in  
bed and pretending to be asleep on his birthday till someone comes and  
wishes him happy birthday, usually his mom or Stiles. His dad? Don't  
go there. So, just like he had done for the past 18 years, he remained  
in bed, even though his mom or Stiles were not anywhere around. He was  
both startled and happy when he heard Derek's guitar strings as he  
started to play in the background. The tune sounded familiar. Scott  
was trying to recognize it when Derek started to sing.

#Happy Birthday to you#  
#Happy Birthday to you#  
#Happy Birthday to you Scott#  
#Happy Birthday to you#

Scott smiled to himself as his heart tightened from something like joy  
and a mixture of something else as the other man sang on.

#How old are you now-#

"Oh, man, I ain't telling you" Scott cut him off.

"Tired of pretending to be asleep, are we?" Derek retorted, amusement  
in his voice.

"c'mon Scott, I knew you were awake 30 minutes ago" Derek continued.

"Er.." Scott opened his mouth to talk but there wasn't anything logical he had.

"yeah,,, that's what I thought" Derek laughed finally.

"And about your age, that was rhetorical, it's not like I didn't  
already know that I am one year smarter than you" Derek teased.

"Ouch! Define smart" Scott defended weakly.

"are we really gonna do that now?" Derek asked eyebrows raised, and  
lips quirked up in a smile.

"Yeah,,, we are-" Scott was cut off as his phone went off, indicating  
a call from Stiles.

"Okay, maybe not now" Scott corrected as he took the phone and clicked  
on the "answer" button.

"hey, man-" Scott managed before Stiles cut him off with an overly  
exaggerated enthusiasm.

"Happy birthday, wolf!" Stiles sang at the top of his voice. Scott  
cringed at the high pitch from Stiles' end of the phone and jerked the  
phone away from his ear as he put it on loudspeaker and placed it on  
the table.

"ouch!" Scott said playfully.

"Ouch?, I tell you happy birthday and you say ouch? Scott, really?"

"well, you know I don't exactly enjoy you calling me 'wolf' and here I  
was thinking my best friend in the whole world would spare me the  
nickname on a special day like my birthday" Scott said half jokingly.

"A www.. Sorry wolf, I won't do that again, you have my word"

"Still calling me wolf are you?"

"oh, did I?" they both burst out laughing.

"Okay, how are you planning your birthday party? Let's see, ehm... I'm  
yet to buy your gift. You need a DJ, there's gonna be a DJ right? And  
ehm, your future-boyfriend Derek's gonna help me with the decora-"  
Derek interrupted him by clearing his throat.

"Oh, sorry Derek. Scott you put my call on speakout? Well, I'll take  
it out on your birthday gift." Stiles rambled on causing the two other  
men to laugh out loud.

"Not funny guys" Stiles said with an exasperated sigh.

"okay,... So the birthday plans-"

"There 're no plans Stiles" Scott cut in.

"what do you mean?" Stills asked incredulously.

"I'm not throwing a party Stiles, I wanna keep it on the downlow. Just  
you, Derek and me" Scott explained

"well, that's a first, may I ask why?"

"Let it go Stiles"

"well, okay,... If you insist.. I'm gonna go get your gift and come  
over, there better be food at least"  
Stiles warned.

"On it" Derek replied, surprising both Scott and Stiles.

"wow, well, it seems I'm not so wrong about the future-boyfriend  
thing, you too are totally a couple... By the way, Derek I'm glad you  
are cooking, Scott can't even cook to save his life"

"you're welcome, Stiles" Derek yelled as he made his way into the kitchen.

"okay, wolf, er.. Scott, I gotta go!" and with that the phone went  
dead with a click.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Scott laid back in bed for a couple of minutes after talking with his  
mom. His mum apologise for not being there for his birthday because of  
the distance but wished him all the love he could get. She sent her  
gift which was yet to arrive. He had tried dialing his dad's mobile  
only to have his secretary tell him he wasn't available... He even  
told her to remind his dad of his birthday. He'd called again and she  
told him his message was delivered and he had to stop calling.  
So, Scott laid in and wondered why he even bothered to contact his  
ever-absent dad on his birthdays since every attempt ends up like the  
other. This is one of those times when he feels like maybe his birth  
was a mistake, when he feels unloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys.... my first legitimate fic... so please comment... i don't know wha the hell I'm doing here but your comment(s) will tell me whether to continue this story or run as far away from here as I can...  
> Thank you


End file.
